


Getting a “demonstration”

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [49]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not actual jealousy, Sex Toy Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, Yonekuni is one jealous son of a gun, a little fluff, a tiny hint of angst, if you squint hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou gets drawn by Norio to a store and to his surprise and shame, it’s a store that he visits a lot as of late.  What will happen if Norio lets slip what store Shirou went to and what was offered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a “demonstration”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is nothing more than smut, I love the idea of Shirou being slutty in bed 

He never thought his younger friend would be drawn to the store that stood in the corner of the shopping complex, hidden by the overhangs and shadows, almost as if the building and store its self was ashamed of what it sold. When the nekomata mentioned a store he wanted to visit, having caught his eye, he agreed to go with him. Easily seeing how uncomfortable that the smaller male was about going alone. And though it seemed like Norio was dragging him, he didn’t resent the cat. If anything, he was actually looking forward to going. That was, until he caught of the store. The very one he frequented as of late. Feeling his heart start to race, pounding in nervousness and as he hesitated at the door, he caught the amused look the returner to ancestry gave him.

“Shirou-sempai, come on, it’s almost as if you’re afraid of entering the store.”

He bit his lip at the taunt. He wasn’t afraid of entering, despite the teasing grin that the younger male wore, he was afraid of being found out. Especially when the clerk who worked there had started becoming friendly with him. And at times, a little more then “friendly”. Swallowing back a sigh, pushing himself to move from the spot that he was rooted on and followed close behind Norio, waiting for the door to close behind him. The familiar scent of cinnamon and the comfortable atmosphere that always relaxed him when he visited. Just as he remembered. And to his humiliation, it seemed as if the clerk, a tall, black haired man that called himself “Kai” remembered him as well.

“Ahh! Shirou-san! You’re back!”

Cheeks heating up with embarrassment, he gave the man behind the counter a nod and a trembling smile that felt fake and forced. He caught the knowing look that Norio threw him before leaving him at the counter, intent on looking around. He would have thought that cat would be fazed, even a little, by the fact that they were in a sex shop. But seeing that the cat was calm as could be, he swallowed back the sigh that rose in his throat and followed Norio down one isle before the hand on his arm stopped him.

“I just wanted to tell you that we got some new products in and well,” the flush on the man’s cheeks grew, watching fidget and struggle with his words, ” I could show you how to use them. I mean, several of them are some what complicated. And I thought that, maybe, that you could use a hand.” The offer lingered in the air, the embarrassment and the heated looks that the male gave him. It seemed to add up from his previous encounters with the clerk. He didn’t know that the male had developed feelings for him. It made his heart sink, he could get the attention and want from someone who worked at the sex shop frequented, but the attention he actually wanted from the one he loved as all but non existent.

How was he supposed to answer? Of course he would say no, but still, it was nice to get some attention like that. It was the call of his name that saved him, Norio calling him over. “Shirou-sempai! Over here!” He caught the dirty look that “Kai” sent his friend and the sound of disappointment as he excused himself. Joining the lightweight’s side, on the other side of the store and though he could see the curious look the cat shot him, he kept his mouth shut. After a few minutes of silence, the only sound of items being pulled off the shelves to be inspected only to be placed back when they were done looking. “So, you’ve been here often?” Pressing his lips into a hard line, he was about to shake his head when Norio’s words stopped him.

“He knows you by name, Shirou-sempai,” he could hear the laughter, “even asking you if he could show you how to use the toys.”

He hung his head in shame, Shirou nodded slowly. “I’ve got needs too and since Yonekuni won’t touch me, I come here for some,” he coughed and flushed, “toys to help me. This is, uh, the first time that he offered.” Keeping his gaze away from his friend, he eyed the shelf of vibrators, looking for something that would catch his eye.

“Really?” Norio asked quietly, reaching for the items, eyes lighting up. He nodded again, flushed with embarrassment. He was thankful when the nekomata dropped the subject, but the knowing looks and the slight jabbing at his sides when a toy would catch the cat’s attention. Wishing he were alone, he picked up a package of finely made beads, his cheeks darkening a little as he kept the item in his hand and a bottle of lubrication, knowing that he was running low. Holding back a silent sigh, wishing that Yonekuni had used most of the lube on him instead of himself and using it on the toys.

Following his friend from a few steps behind, he snagged another bottle in the hopes that Yonekuni would use it on him. Though he knew he should learn not to get his hopes up. Hiding his amusement when Norio picked out some fur lined handcuffs and as he thought, the amusement died and was replaced by envy. Envy that Kunimasa was comfortable enough with Norio to experiment in bed, to be touched. Such thoughts plagued him the rest of the shopping trip, waving goodbye to Norio as they parted ways, he didn’t see the calculated look his friend wore.

~

He thought of the lonely back of his older friend, he couldn’t help but feel for Shirou. The loneliness that the older male tried to hide, the envy and want. He swallowed back a sound of pity. The loneliness that the older male tried to hide, the envy and want that he could see hidden in gray eyes. He swallowed once more and curled his hands into fists before steeling himself for the confrontation that he knew was bound to happen. Bag in his hand, he gave the male one last look, though he was long gone before turning on his heel and headed home all the while plotting on what he would tell Yonekuni. Halfway home, in between thoughts of the two, Norio thought about what he’d do to Kunimasa. He hid the fact that buying the handcuffs was a first for him, he didn’t want his friend to know he was still a novice at sex.

By the time he walked through the door, he knew exactly what he’d say and wondered about Yonekuni’s expression. On how the blond would react and deal with what he knew. Fighting back a grin when he caught sight of the older Madarame brother, toeing off his shoes and heading for the couch. The quirk of a dark eye brow and corners of lips tilting in a smile that he knew his boyfriend wanted to spread across his face, whispering into Kunimasa’s ears before handing him the bag. Dark eyes lit up when the jaguar caught sight of what was in the bag. The curious look the blond gave him, he could see the curiousness in Yonekuni’s blue eyes.

“So, Yonekuni-sempai, Shirou-sempai went with me to a story today and caught the attention of the clerk.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond head jerk up. “He offered to show Shirou-sempai how to use some of the new items. He sounded really excited, too. As if he was surprised and happy to see him.” The sly smile he wore belied the truth and though he knew he shouldn’t get Yonekuni riled up, he thought the blond deserved it for not touching Shirou.

“W-what did you say, Noririn?” The stumble in the blond’s normally deep voice, a hint of threat and warning, it was hard to ignore the effect his words had on the older male. Choosing to ignore what a voice in the back of his mind was telling him, that he shouldn’t taunt Yonekuni. Shouldn’t dangle such information about what happened earlier. Ignoring his instincts, knowing what it took to get the older male to make a move.

“You heard me, Yonekuni-semapi. Of course, Shirou-sempai refused. Though, I couldn’t believe the loneliness that he had. The envy and longing.” A pointed look, dark eyes narrowing at the still reptile. “He felt sad as he bought some toys. Almost guilty, but I don’t know why he should feel guilty.” A quirk of his lips, watching blue eyes narrow before the male pushed himself off the couch and towards the door, pausing and turning back to him.

“What did he buy?”

An innocent question, though if it had been asked by anyone else, it would have been innocent. But with the calculating look in slitted blue eyes and the tightening of hands on the door knob, it wasn’t anything but innocent. The curl of his lips into a full grin, he tried and failed to pull off a nonchalant attitude.

“I don’t know what it’s exactly called, but it was beads stringed together and attached with a ring on the end. And a couple of bottles of lubrication-” The slam of the front door stopped his words. Sighing softly, he wished the two good luck before turning to his own lover and the feral look that the jaguar wore.

~

The slam of the front door did nothing to ease the rage that built inside him when he heard the cat talk about what Shirou bought. As he climbed down the flight of stairs, he knew he hadn’t touched the male since the last time, the only time he slept with the wolf. But even if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have thought Shirou would resort to buying sex toys in order to please himself. Couldn’t even imagine Shirou doing such a thing. And while he wouldn’t say he liked the idea of his chosen partner getting off from something else, something that wasn’t him, he wondered what kind of show Shirou would put on.

He didn’t feel the heat beating down on the back of his neck as he slowly made his way to the train station. Everyone had thought that Shirou would apply for one of the prestigious college’s in the country or try for abroad with the grades he got. He had shocked everyone by going to school part time while working and when those that asked him why, Shirou only answered: “I want to be sure that I’ll enjoy what I’m going to take.” And sure enough, Shirou found something he wanted to devote his time to. Now, just a few months of starting college part time, the male was ready to take classes full time. Though he had to wait until the next year rolled around so he could enroll full time, the heavyweight didn’t seem to mind.

So lost in his thoughts that by the time he looked up, he had reached Shirou’s small apartment. He didn’t bother knocking, reaching into his pocket for the key that Shirou had given to him when he first moved into the apartment months ago. Keeping the key on him at all times, the offer to move in was wide hope, hanging there and he did nothing, never said a word. The disappointment was easy to read in the wolf’s gray eyes as he took the key that was offered.

Slipping the key into the lock and slowly, quietly unlocking the door and stepping inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Apartment silent, toeing off his shoes before he made his way down the dimly lit hallway. Body shivering at the cool temperature, he couldn’t complain since he rarely came over. If he did, Shirou would have made sure to keep it on the right temperature just for him. Letting his hand trail along the wall, pausing at the slightly open door. A faint gasp that came from the room had his heart pounding as he peeked through the door. Heat flared up in his cheeks at the sight.

On the bed, displayed and spread out, as if Shirou knew he was there. Long, pale legs bent and parted, giving him a view of a brightly colored toy that Shirou rubbed up and down the twitching flesh. Curling his fingers around the door frame, biting down on his tongue as the toy slid down the side of the hard cock, hips stilled before he caught sight of what or rather, where Shirou was headed. Stepping away from the door frame, he composed himself, telling himself to calm down and schooled his features before leaning against the door frame. Just as the tip of the toy pressed into the already lubricated hole, swallowing hard and trying not to imagine Shirou prepping himself, he cleared his throat.

“What’s this?” Jerking his head, a lazy and smug smirk crossed his lips at the startled sight his boyfriend made. “Where did you get such,” pushing away from the door way and stepped further into the bed room, coming to a stop at the bed side, reaching and snagging the packaged toy that Noririn told him that Shirou bought, “interesting toys?” Quirking an eyebrow at the mortified look the heavyweight canine wore. The opening and closing of a mouth, Yonekuni didn’t give the wolf a chance to explain and instead, just narrowed his eyes at the naked male.

“Or how about the man who wanted to show you how to use the sex toys you bought? What did you do to get him interested in you?” He wasn’t aware that he was shouting until he caught the flinch and the movements of hands, covering the wilting flesh. The accusation echoed in the air, the hurt that filled gray eyes and teeth biting down hard on a lower lip.

“Is that what you think, Yonekuni? That I’d lure some random guy in to get him to fuck me?” Words blunt with a harsh whisper, wincing at the words, he never heard the wolf curse. “You don’t touch me and I don’t want anyone else.” A watery smile that was forced and so unlike what Shirou should wear, one hand slipping away from covering the softening flesh to reach up, brushing away tears that started to form and slip free down flushed cheeks. “How else am I supposed to get any pleasure? My only choice is either my hand or,” a gesture to the toy he held and the others on the bed, “these. Pretending that they toys, plastic and otherwise, are you.”

The box dangled from his fingers as he took in what Shirou told him. It was true, Shirou wasn’t one to cheat and he hadn’t touched him, though now as he admitted to himself, he wanted to. Wanted to run his fingers across bare skin. Flick at nipples, maybe twist them with his fingers until the stiffen and become flush with color, lay his claim on pale skin. Barely hearing the startled sound, his body moving on its own accord as he reached, pushing the naked male against the bed.

“If you wanted me,” he murmured softly into Shirou’s ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of an ear, “you should have told me.” Smiling around the lobe he took in his mouth, giving it a loving bite. The shuddering breath, pulling back as Shirou pushed at his shoulders, he sometimes forgot how strong the male was.

“I tried, Yonekuni. I’ve dropped hints-”

“You need to actually tell me,” running his fingers through dark and damp hair, “I can’t read your mind.”

The sudden flush and movement as Shirou avoided his eyes, making him wonder what Shirou could have been thinking to cause such a reaction. Before his eyes, his boyfriend lost the hard won control and with a loud pop that echoed in the quiet room, Shirou’s true form slipped free. Usually if this happened, which it rarely did, but if it did, he would comment that Shirou needed more training. But this, this rarely happened. If ever. And now he wanted to know what Shirou was thinking if he lost this much control. Coarse fur, though it could be thought of soft, which he did think of the fur being soft. An opinion he wouldn’t voice, but it didn’t stop him from slowly rubbing his hand along the wolf’s chest. Long, dark gray fur disappeared when Shirou finally got a hold of himself, soul being pulled back and the only remaining distinction of Shirou’s true nature were his ears and that busy tail of his.

“What were you thinking about that made you lose such control?” He asked, though he didn’t stop moving his hand across the bare chest, watching cheeks darken and eyes widen, eyes watching him while a pink tongue peeked out to lick at dry lips.

“I thought of you using those toys on me,” Shirou bit his lip when he felt Yonekuni’s hand move up and down, fingers pinching softly at one nipple, “months of fantasies. Of you touching me,” he tossed his head back as he felt his body stirring with want, “like this.” Pulling at Yonekuni’s free hand, bringing long fingers to his mouth. Licking his lips as he brought Yonekuni’s finger to his lips, sucking at it slowly, curling his tongue around the digit before he started to bob his head in imitation of what he actually wanted to suck. Through half lidded eyes, he watched the hard swallow, his tongue licking at the now slick finger before pulling the hand away, watching Yonekuni’s expression as he ran Yonekuni’s hand down his chest. The coloring of cheeks and narrowing of slitted blue eyes.

“Don’t you see, Yonekuni? I’ve been using these toys all the while thinking of you.”

Curling the reptile’s long fingers around his hard cock, letting go once Yonekuni took a hold of him. Once the blond started moving in a slow, almost awkward rhythm, he fisted the blanket below with one hand while the other picked up the abandoned toy, the very same one that he was going to pleasure himself with. Catching Yonekuni’s eyes and speaking, “To me and my body, this,” holding the toy up, “this becomes a substitute for you. A poor one at that, but I close my eyes and in my mind, it’s your cock pressing up against me. urgently. It’s your flesh that penetrates me.” His face heating up as he spoke the truth, saying things that he only dreamt of saying.

The squeeze to his flesh, he forced himself not to thrust up and push himself deeper into Yonekuni’s grip. Lifting his legs as much as he could, trailing the toy past Yonekuni’s hand and down. “My hand would become yours, you’d cup and roll my balls. Rubbing the head of your cock against me,” his actions mimicked his words, breath hissing out between clenched teeth. A push of his wrist, slowly pushing the toy inside. “You’d slowly sink inside me.”

Briefly closing his eyes, he heard the rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper being pulled down before his hand was swatted away. The slow push and pull of the toy, a push of his right leg higher, being hitched on a shoulder followed by a loud and deep groan.

“Is this what you fantasized about? Me taking you like this?” The twist of the toy and push of a button that turned it on had him snapping his eyes open, moving on the toy since Yonekuni stopped moving it, removing his hand. “Well, Shirou? Did you fuck yourself on this toy while thinking I would take you softly? Or would it be hard?”

He tried to answer, his breath being stolen by a quick kiss.

“Hmm?” A murmur against his lips as the toy was pushed in further, the very tip brushing up against his prostate. Arching his head, pushing it deep into the pillows, gasping out Yonekuni’s name as his body shuddered with pleasure. He could faintly hear Yonekuni speak, asking him a question and he could only answer with a gasp, gritting his teeth when the toy was pushed further in, resting against the spot that had him arching his back. As soon as Yonekuni pulled the toy away, he could hear the blond repeating his question.

“So now that I’m hear, do you want this?” A push of the toy deep, his body clenching down and groaning out a protest when it was suddenly pulled away, leaving him empty. “Or would you like this?” The sudden feeling of Yonekuni’s flesh against his skin had him struggling to sit up, to get a better look. Catching the serious and possessive expression the blond wore, a trembling hand reached out, cupping Yonekuni’s cheek

“You, Yonekuni,” pulling at Yonekuni’s hand and laying back against the bed, “I want y-”

He didn’t let the canine finish answering, reaching down to rub himself against the slightly stretched hole, biting back a moan as he gave a forcefull and possessive thrust inside. Slipping Shirou’s leg off his shoulder, forcing both legs up towards his lover’s chest, enjoying the way Shirou’s eyes widened, catching on to what he wanted.

“I’ll remove all traces of those infernal toys from your mind, Shirou. You and your ass, this,” a strong thrust, “belongs to me.”

Bracing his hands on either side of the canine’s chest, feeling legs wrap around his waist. Perk ears twitched, urging him on as he pulled back all the while watching Shirou chew on his lower lip in anticipation. Waiting barely a second before thrusting forward, the start of a rhythm and beat that he missed.

The glide of fingers through his hair, head being guided down to part swollen lips and taste Shirou’s hidden depths. Movements slow, trailing his hand down the heavyweight’s neck and chest, fingertips memorizing every part of Shirou’s skin that he could touch. A sharp pinch of a nipple before his hands took a hold of hips, pulling the wolf into his movements. Lips finding purchase along the side of a pale neck, losing himself in Shirou’s body. The faint sound of the headboard banging against the wall echoed in his ears, blunt nails digging into his skin.

~

He lost track of how many times he took Shirou, the attempts to push the toys out of the heavyweight’s mind and despite his words, he ended up playing with Shirou’s body. The anal beads, right from the package, slipping each bead inside, one by one. Pushing his thumb inside as well, rolling the beads as they slid deeper. And the sounds of pleasure, surprise when he pulled the beads out by the ring, the sound of his name never sounded so sweet. The bushy tail trembling when he did more.

With Shirou asleep, he wondered why it took him so long to get over his issues and just be with the male. Turning on the bed, laying on his side, he reached out to cup Shirou’s ass. A cheek baring his bite mark and fingerprint like marks, the tall tell signs of a bruise. Holding back his chuckle, he knew that when Shirou awoke in the morning, he would take him back to that very same sex shop and show that clerk that “No, Shirou wouldn’t need any type of demonstrations.”


End file.
